


Happy Valentine's Day Jordan

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Poetry, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lincoln writes a poem for Jordan on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Girl Jordan/Lincoln Loud, Rusty Spokes/Stella Zhau
Comments: 1





	Happy Valentine's Day Jordan

"Okay class it's Valentine's Day everyone make your own cards"

The classmates cheered

Hearts transition

The montage begins and ends with the students creating stuff for Valentine's Day

Stella was making a card and give it to Rusty

Lincoln was writing a poem

Lincoln said "Okay Lincoln you can do it"

Lincoln walked to Jordan

"Hi Jordan I wrote you a poem listen to this"

Lincoln cleared his throat and began to read

"When I first met you you were sweeter than honey the way your hair flies in the air your bow is so beautiful"

It moved his classmates to tears expect for Chandler

Tears of joy filled Jordan's eyes

"Happy Valentine's Day Jordan"

Lincoln hugged Jordan and kissed her on the cheek

"Happy Valentine's Day too Lincoln"

Lincoln and Jordan kissed and blushed

The classmates cheered

The End


End file.
